


White Clouds

by Behemoth_King



Series: Columns [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: At least that’s what I am aiming for, Byleth has a heartbeat, Byleth is also a massive himbette, Byleth traded in her Crest of Flames for a Minor Crest of Seiros, Byleth’s mom is called Hestia, F/F, F/M, No beta we die like Nemesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behemoth_King/pseuds/Behemoth_King
Summary: “I am Byleth Eisner, a lieutenant in the Knights of Seiros.” The teal haired woman brought one of her hands to her chest in a salute before bowing.—An AU that answers the question: What if Byleth’s mother never died in childbirth and she wasn’t stillborn?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth's Mother, My Unit | Byleth’s Mother/Rhea Fire Emblem, Petra Macneary/Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: Columns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586851
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	White Clouds

“Dima, I’ll be fine. I just want to walk around for a little while before the Knights get here. You know I don’t get much alone time back home...and it will probably stay that way at the monastery.” Edelgard looked up at her stepbrother, who furrowed his brow at her request.

“El, I am simply not comfortable with you being without a guard of some sort. This would be the perfect time for an ambush by political upstarts. And Father gave me explicit instructions to make sure nothing happened to you. Risking a potential war right now isn’t worth idling.” Dimitri folded his arms and shook his head.

An unfamiliar voice entered her ears.

“I’ve wondered why the adrestians have been more gungho than usual about their princess being returned. No wonder. You practically have her on a leash.” Claude was his name, the heir-apparent of the Duke of Leicester of House Riegan. She hasn’t heard much of him, other than his mixed ancestry causing heated discussion among the kingdom’s nobles when it came to diplomatic matters.

Edelgard wasn’t sure if she should feel relieved at the support or protective over her brother being accosted. The subtle hand motion the riegan boy gave her helped her choose the former. It was merely a diversion.

Dimitri’s focus shifted to Claude. “I am well aware of the adrestian nobles issues with my father housing...”

Edelgard made her escape, backing away slowly first, then taking off.

—

She reached the end of the town’s cleared land, the brush suddenly thick and definitely not soft, but Edelgard spied a path down a peculiar set of trees and her gut told her to investigate. Giddy at the thought of exploration after being holed up in Fhirdiad, she felt as if her wings were finally allowed to be outstretched.

Taking note of any potential landmarks in case she got lost on the way back, Edelgard marveled at the sizable pond that lay at the end of the hidden path.

The setting sun lit up the small glade beautifully, showing off the spring colors of the woods.

The surface of the pond was flat, undisturbed.

—

Suddenly the water was breached, the sunlight hitting the droplets just right to make a luminous shine. Time seemed to slow as Edelgard watched it all unfold.

For a moment, she swore that the goddess herself decided to appear before her in the flesh.

A woman stood there amidst the water, bearing shoulder length teal hair and a soaked through black blouse. Somehow, the light seemed brighter around her than whatever the sun’s rays actually hit. She couldn’t help but take in the finer details of her physique, the lines of muscle able to be spotted through the dark fabric, the form reminding her of the old statues of Saint Seiros that decorated the plaza at the imperial palace and of something else, but she wasn’t what that was.

“Can I help you?” The otherwordly woman asked and finally the moment faded. Edelgard felt her face grow warm at the realization that she was oogling the woman...who had a still alive fish wriggling in her mouth—and was that another one in her shirt!?

“Um..I—uh...” Her mind blanked immediately and Edelgard cursed herself for it.

The woman looked like she had her own realization, judging by how her eyes widened. After somehow swallowing the fish whole, scales included, she spoke. “That uniform...you’re one of the students. I didn’t think the western church would of arrived by now. I’m surprised they sent you to fetch me, especially without an escort.” The fish stuck between her breasts didn’t seem to bother her, despite it’s very energetic attempts to free itself.

“They didn’t.” She squeaked out, still reeling a little from the image in front of her.

The woman tilted her head at that, fish still flaying in her bosom.

“It’s a good thing you ran into me here then. I’d never hear the end of it if you went missing. Uh, let me introduce myself. I am Byleth Eisner, a lieutenant in the Knights of Seiros.” The teal haired woman brought one of her hands to her chest in a salute before bowing.

The fish was *still* stuck and it made Edelgard noticeably pause before giving her own name in return. “I’m Edelgard von Hresvelg.”

—

Byleth’s armor was propped up against a tree stump that had hid it from Edelgard’s view before, and next to it was a basket of fish. Apparently, the knight was catching dinner for the rest of them, but Edelgard heavily questioned her methods. She finally removed the poor creature from her chest and put it in with the others.

“Um, do you think you could help me with this strap? Being wet makes it harder to grab.” The woman’s voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she answered without giving herself time to reflect on the request.

“O-of course!”

She looked at where Byleth was pointing. It was on her right side, the leather piece positioned in a way that wouldn’t move due to the wet clothes making it stick.

Trying not to think about the muscles underneath her fingers, Edelgard looped the strap through the buckle and pulled until it could reliably be looped back. A grunt escaped Byleth’s mouth but before she could apologized for the amount of forced she used, the knight sighed in relief.

“Ooh that’s a very good fit. It’s a shame i’m drenched, otherwise I’d keep it on once we got back. But Even at this distance from the village, I want to be careful.” The knight smiled at her and Edelgard tried her best to not blush.

Byleth then put her arms through the baskets carrying straps. A quick look around was followed by an about face towards Edelgard. “Shall we get going, your Majesty?”

—

The walk back was not quiet, and Edelgard was grateful for that. She became frazzled after Byleth’s appearance at the fishing pond and was finding it hard to look at the knight without her body going into a fit.

It wasn’t a foreign feeling either. Sir Catherine has had a history with stirring such feelings inside her as the woman was dashing on and off the training yard. It was no wonder why Ingrid saw her a role model.

Byleth was more than just another Catherine, however. There was a depth to the warmness in her smile and she felt so easy to talk to. The mantle of knighthood did not seem to weigh her down like the ones back in Faerghus. Edelgard wondered if it was unique to Byleth or if it was a staple for knights from the central church. In Fhirdiad, they are indistinguishable from the those sworn to King Lambert, save for the mark of the church they wear.

All too soon the village came into view and with it, Dimitri’s worried voice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an AU of my Pillars AU. So it has the exact same lore but different outcomes to events. Very important!
> 
> Many things change as a result and hopefully I can account for all of them. Feel free to bring up “what ifs” so I can consider them before they pop up.


End file.
